wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
House Ferrum
House Ferrum is an ancient Imperial Knight house that dates back to the Dark Age of Technology. They served admirably during the Great Crusade, and through the darkness of the Horus Heresy, only to be wiped out sometime during the 32nd Millennium. The only survivor was their former High King, who had gotten lost and put into stasis during an exploration mission centuries prior. He was recovered in the 41st Millennium, and set off to rediscover his Homeworld and refound his House. Now House Ferrum sits once more at a degree of strength, and stands ready to carry the Omnissiah’s will into the larger Galaxy. History The Age of Strife The large world of Ferrata was discovered by Martian Explorator fleets during the Age of Strife. The planet was deemed a valuable world due to its mineral content, so it was quuickly colonized. As soon as the colony ships settled down, the Knight suits sent to help them build and defend their new land were invaluable to the colonists. Ferrata remained a somewhat locally stable world throughout the Age of Strife, as its industry began to rise and churn out technology in the name of the Machine God. The Great Crusade Upon its homeworld’s rediscovery by the Imperium, Ferrata became an extremely important Adeptus Mechanicus Forge World, and its forces were dispatched to fight in the Great Crusade. The Knights of House Ferrum in particular, lacking any sort of remaining enemy to fight on the planet itself, took to arms in the Emperor’s name. At some point during the two centuries of war, House Ferrum fought alongside elements of most of the Legiones Astartes, amassing an astounding service record of victory and glory in battle. House Ferrum, as well as the other Ferratan forces, formed an especially close bond with the IX Legion, the Blood Angels. The Horus Heresy When the Legions turned traitor and the fires of the Horus Heresy raged, the House never strayed from the Emperor’s side, fighting ferociously against the forces of Chaos through Segementums Pacificus and Solar, fighting a grand war of movement against the Heretics. When the Throneworld itself came under attack, House Ferrum answered its call to defense, fighting at the walls of the Imperial Palace and losing many Knights, taking dire losses in defense of the Emperor himself. Post Heresy These losses only emboldened the survivors, who lept into the Great Scouring with a renewed fury. They fought for centuries longer before their beloved High King, Zentos Alaricum went missing out in deep space. Some unknown time after this, in the middle of the 32nd Millennium, Ferrata was sacked by the armies of the Death Guard, and House Ferrum was believed to have been wiped out. Rebirth In 419.M41, Ferrata, and with it House Ferrum, had its second chance when Zentos Alaricum was recovered by the Adeptus Astartes of the Battencian Heralds chapter. Now the last of his house, Zentos never rescinded his title to become a Freeblade. Rather, he set to work searching for his home. In the darkness and carnage of the 13th Black Crusade, he finally found its location, and prepared to retake it. After a brief detour to partake in another conflict, he levied his forces, calling in every favor he had at hand. The resulting crusade managed to retake Ferrata, and then, Zentos set out to rebuild. Modern Era Once Ferrata was reconquered by Imperial Forces, Zentos set about rebuilding his Knightly House. The first members of the new House Ferrum were Freeblades who fought alongside him during the War for Ferrata, who agreed to swear an oath to him after the fighting ended, forming a solid basis for House Ferrum to build on. A bounty of Knight suits, including some relics, and intact production facilities, were found on Ferrata itself. Zentos quickly began elevating his chosen comrades to Knighthood within the House, replenishing its ranks over the following century and bringing back a measure of fighting power. New noble bloodlines have now been established, but still promising followers of the Omnissiah can be inducted into the House regardless of stature. Home World Ferrata is a relatively new Forge World in the border region between Segmentums Pacificus and Solar. It was once a truly Great Forge World, among the most productive in the Galaxy at its peak, but after it was sacked by the Death Guard, the world was lost for almost 9,000 years before Zentos Alaricum, who had spent the time unwittingly in stasis, returned at the head of an army, drawn together by the favors and connections he had gathered over 400 years, and conquered Ferrata, restoring it to the control of the Adeptus Mechanicus and working to rebuild its technological might. Culture House Ferrum’s culture is very much still being ironed out, as different ideas and beliefs come together by its varied membership. Of course, being Questor Mechanicus, they worship the Emperor as the Omnissiah, the predominant branch of the Ferratan Cult Mechancium. Military Forces Composition House Ferrum currently consists of 210 Knight suits of various size, class, and purpose. * 7 Knights Castellan *3 Knights Valiant *3 Knights Porphyrion *3 Knights Acastus *5 Knights Magaera *7 Knights Styrix * 60 Knights Paladin *25 Knights Errant *40 Knights Crusader *12 Knights Castigator *11 Knights Acheron *14 Knights Atrapos *25 Armigers Warglaive *20 Armigers Helverin Auxillary Forces As Ferrum is intrinsically linked to the Forge World Ferrata, it can call on that world’s military for its auxillaries. House Ferrum is supported by four Maniples of Ferrata’s Skitarii, 10,000 warriors seperate from the main Loricatii command structure. They answer directly to the High King, and are retrained in how to best protect and fight alongside the Knights of House Ferrum. Notable Campaigns The War for Ferrata: 999.M41 Coming soon Notable Knights High King Zentos Alaricum Zentos Alaricum is so interconnected with House Ferrum that to speak of one without the other doesn’t do their relationship justice. He lead them for well over 500 years, including through the crucible of the Great Crusade and the desperate struggle of the Horus Heresy. Upon his recovery from stasis in 419.M41, he lead the efforts to resettle and reconquer Ferrata, and to reforge House Ferrum into one of its fighting arms. Knight House Appearance House Colours House Livery Relations Allies Ferrata Enemies Quotes By House Ferrata Feel free to add your own About House Ferrata Gallery Category:Adeptus Mechanicus Category:Imperial Knights Category:Imperial Knight Houses Category:Imperium Category:Lordvader59